


Introduction

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Ishval, Royai - Freeform, Royai baby, idk what all to tag with this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Sophia meets a few people from her parents past.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Victory [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Kudos: 22





	Introduction

Sophia was just sixteen months old when her parents returned to Ishval, with the intentions of them spending the next year being physically there to oversee the restoration.

They had originally planned to be there once their Promised Day injuries had fully healed, but welcoming a child they didn’t know they had conceived into the world during said recovery had pushed those plans back just over a year.

The rest of their team had been there for a week or longer, and it was now time for the small family to join them.

“Nervous?” Roy asked Riza, a smile on his face as they waited for the train that would to the outskirts of Resembool to arrive, where they would take a truck to the Ishval and the main area of the restoration.

All with a now walking and talking toddler, and another little one that would be born while they were there.

“Of course. Been a long time since we’ve been to Ishval. Nice to go for a _happier reason_.” She answered, Sophia fast asleep in her arms, her head resting on her shoulder as a small trail of drool oozed out of her chubby cheek. Every once in awhile, those around them could hear tiny snores coming from the toddler.

_She truly was Roy Mustang’s daughter._

“Do you think she’ll have fun there?” Roy asked, concerned. Sophia wasn’t one to like major changes, and moving to the desert for a year was about as major as they could get.

“It’ll take her a while to get used to it, but I think she’ll enjoy it there. Major Miles said there are children where we’re going to be staying. Most of them are Elicia’s age or older, but there are a few her age. So at the very least she’ll have playmates.” Riza reassured him.

Their conversation ended when the train arrived at the station. He picked up the heavier two of their suitcases from the ground, while Riza grabbed the lighter one and Hayate’s leash with her free hand, the two of them waiting their turn to board the train.

“Too bad Winry and Fullmetal are in Rush Valley and Alphonse is in Xing. Would be nice to see them when we stop at Resembool.” Roy said, as he shut the door to their private compartment.

If it was just the two of them, then they’d indulge in the cheaper public seating options. But with a toddler _and_ a dog accompanying them for the trip, neither of them had _any_ intention of giving shit the chance to hit the fan.

So privacy it was.

“Like _you_ want to willingly see Edward Elric.” She scoffed.

“Hey, you’re friends with the Elric’s. And Winry treats you like a sister more then Rebecca does- how are Jean and her doing anyway?”

“Still happily married.”

“Wow. Anyway I figured you would want to see them.” Roy shrugged, sitting down on the bench across from them as the train started to move.

“We’ll be there for a year, Roy. Plenty of time for them to come see us.”

A small yawn interrupted the conversation, as Sophia woke up from her nap. With her small hands against Riza’s chest, she pushed herself away from her Mother, turning her head as she took in her surroundings, sleep clearly evident in her charcoal eyes.

“Dah-dee!” She squealed, her eyes lighting up when she saw Roy, arms stretching out for him to take her.

“Hi _Princess_! You have a good nap?” He cooed, scopping her and pressing dozens of kisses on her cheek.

“Yeah!” She nodded, giggling.

* * *

Riza and Roy both let out a shaky exhale as they exited their car and into the part of Ishval that had been restored. They had wanted to fix their mistakes for so long, and now, here they were.

Together, as a _family_.

“I was wondering when you two would show up.” Miles walked up to them, a smile on his face.

“Sorry about that. Our train got delayed right before we got to the Resembool station due to some sheep on the tracks.” Roy informed him.

“No problem. Why hello, Miss Sophia. You enjoy the train ride?” Miles asked, bending down slightly so he was at eye level with the toddler in Riza’s arms.

“No.” She said, shaking her head rapidly.

“She _hates_ trains.” Riza sighed.

“Too loud!” Sophia protested, crossing her arms.

“I understand. Trains scared me as a little boy, too.” Miles nodded. 

“Come on, I’ll show you to where the military personal are being housed. It’s on the other side of the market place, which is convient.”

“How much of an... _unwelcome_ are we going to get?” Roy asked lowly, wincing. 

If it was just him or just him and Riza he wouldn’t care how badly the Ishvallan’s reacted. Let them pelt them with rotten food and garbage, who cared? But they had Sophia and her unborn sibling to be concerned with now.

“Not too bad. A year ago you most likely would’ve been chased back to Central. Most understand you truly wish to help. Be prepared for a few dirty looks here and there, though.” Miles explained.

“I did inform everyone that despite what the papers and radios make every believe, you’re actually not a fan of the _Hero of Ishval_ title that Bradley and the higher ups gave you.” He added.

“Thank you.” Roy sighed with relief. The sound of that name always left a sour taste inside of his mouth.

They were mostly silent as they walked through the market, riza holding on to Sophia and Hayate’s leash while Roy carried their bags.

Riza kept Sophia snug tight to her body, using her young daughter’s body to also shield her unborn sibling. She was trying not be outwardly paranoid, keeping her eyes peeled out for any danger, intent on keeping her two little babies safe.

Ever since Sophia had been born, they’d both agreed that they would save _her_ before each other. 

When Roy stopped suddenly, Riza nearly crashed into him. _What’s wrong?_ she thought, noticing he was just standing there, watching something.

“Roy...?”

“Is that Doctor Marcoh?” He asked, looking over his shoulder and pointing towards a man several yards away.

Riza looked to were he was pointing, and yep, he was right. There, chatting with a few elderly Ishvallan women, was Dr. Tim Marcoh.

The older man noticed them as well, bid farewells to the ladies he was talking to, and jogged across the street to greet them.

“General Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye- _err_ forgive me, I keep forgetting you’ve retired since the last time we saw each other.” Marcoh said, extending his hand out for Roy to take.

“No issue. Took me nearly a month to final remember I don’t have to put a uniform on anymore.” Riza admitted, readjusting Sophia so they were both more comfortable.

“Is that your daughter? My, she’s gotten so _big_. Last time I saw her, she was smaller then a loaf of bread.” Marcoh chuckled.

“Mhm, she’s walking and talking now.” Roy grinned.

“Sophia, _sweetie_ , why don’t you say hi?” Riza cooed, stroking her hair.

But the toddler in her arms attention wasn’t focused on her parents or Marcoh. No, her attention was focused on another scarred man, walking towards them.

“Flame Alchemist.” The gruff voice of Scar spoke, and Roy barely managed to hide the fact that his spine went ramrod.

“Scar. Or are you going to finally tell us your _true_ name?” Roy asked.

“Negative, Flame Alchemist. I see you brought your little family with you. Was a bit dangerous to participate in the events of the Promised Day with a child so close to being born, don’t you think?” He snorted, a smirk on his face.

Despite his words, Scar’s tone held no ill will towards Roy or Riza.

“What’s it going to take for people to _believe_ me when I tell them I _didn’t know_ that I was pregnant?” Riza groaned.

“Hi!” Sophia squealed, waving her tiny hand at Scar.

He was taken aback by the cheerful nature of the toddler in Riza’s arms. He found that most small children were timid and fearful of him, due to his stern appearance and x shaped scar across the center of his face. But this little girl, whose parents killed at least _one fifth_ of the total Ishvallans killed during the war, showed no fear of him.

Perhaps the future would turn out better for this little girl’s generation.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m only... slightly happy with how this turned out.


End file.
